


Easy Math

by emmalicious713



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boss!Noctis, Condoms, Employee!Prompto, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasms, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Toys, Work Related Relationships, age gap, cursing, established relationships - Freeform, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalicious713/pseuds/emmalicious713
Summary: Prompto Argentum is fresh out of college and trying to start up his own photography business. As a way to earn money to make his dream come true, he starts working in accounting at Lucis Shipping and Transportation. It seems like his life is finally starting to take off, but will one encounter keep him on the same path, or force him to become side tracked?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I hope it doesn't turn out to be too much of a train wreck. This is my first time ever writing fan fiction. Creative Criticism welcome!

Prompto Argentum was as nervous as ever. This was his first ever 'real' job. Sure, he had done the whole fast food joint and gas station route, but that was throughout high school and college. His new job would have him stuck in a cubical from six am until six pm. Accounting was something he really didn't want to get into, but it would help him as he started up his new photography business.

 

All he had to do was pass this interview.

 

There were five other people in the waiting room with him, all wanting the same job that Prompto was going for. But there were only two openings. Three people would be getting very upsetting phone calls in the near future.

 

Prompto took his time making himself look presentable. He managed to get his hair under control, his outfit was cleaned and pressed, the sleeved long enough to cover up the bar code tattoo he got one drunken night in college. (He had gone to a store to find out what it was for. Turns out it was for a package of diapers. His friends were total assholes.) Prompto also made sure to wear a watch on his wrist, just in case the sleeve moved and showed off his drunken stupidity.

 

“Mr. Argentum. They will see you now.” Great, they're going by last name. Of course they would go by last name. Why else would they not? Prompto rose from his seat and walked into the board room where four people were waiting for him. Ignis Scientia, who would inevitably be Prompto's boss. Gladiolus Amicitia, who was the CEO's right hand man. Iris Amicitia, which based on the name, Prompto guessed was related to Gladiolus in some way, shape or form, and was the CEO's secretary.

 

And finally, Mr. CEO himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Now the pressure was on. Prompto believed that he would just be getting interviewed by Ignis. “Mr. Argentum? Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?”

 

Yes, a full bottle of whiskey. “No, thank you. I am good.”

 

Prompto sat down and placed his folder with his resumes on it. It wasn't as long and impressive as he had figured the others were, but maybe it would get him somewhere. Ignis motioned for the folder to be passed around and Prompto did so, not speaking unless spoken to. The room was quiet for a second before Ignis spoke up, startling Prompto. This earned a laugh from everyone in the room.

 

“I apologize for startling you. Now, it shows here that you had just graduated from Crown City University with a 3.9 GPA. In mathematics and science no less. I must say, that is quite impressive. But, you majored in Photography. Please explain.” Prompto swallowed. The questions were beginning.

 

“Photography has been my greatest passion in life. My grandmother was the one who first interested me in the topic. I wish to start up my own business, but it's not something I can do by ringing up people for burgers and fries.” Prompto almost wanted to slap himself, but the chuckle he earned put him at ease a little.

 

“And for all of your jobs, you were a cashier. Was that all you did at work, or did it vary?”

“It was mostly my job description, but occasionally I would be in the back preparing the food. The same for the gas stations. I would help with stock, but they mostly kept me near the front. My boss told me that it was my charming personality that made it to where I stayed behind the counter.” Another chuckle. Prompto was starting to feel good about this interview.

 

He watched as Noctis sat up straighter. “Now, here's the tricky question. Why do you believe that you are a good candidate for this position? You don't necessarily have the experience as someone else might have sitting out there.”

 

Prompto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You're right. I know I'm nothing special. I know I don't have the experience. But, how is one supposed to gain experience without going through the job first. I could spout excuses left and right with hopes that it will impress you, but in the end of the day, it is your decision. You can either go the safe route, and pick someone with experience. Or, you can risk everything to give this twenty one year old a chance. I won't pretend to be what I'm not to impress you. From experience, I know that is a sure fire way to loosing a job.”

 

The room was silent. Prompto began to worry that he had just ruined his chance at this job. Ignis cleared his throat and nodded his head. “Thank you, Mr. Argentum. We will call you.”

 

He blew it. Nodding his head, he quickly rose to his feet, gave a soft thank you and all but ran out the door. He could feel the eyes of everyone else on him as he climbed into the elevator. Upon arriving to his small apartment, it was only then that he let the tears run free. Now what was he going to do? In that moment, he needed that full bottle of whiskey.

 

***

 

It was less than a week after the interview that he finally received a phone call from the company. Lucis Shipping and Transportation. Prompto almost didn't want to answer, but he did anyway. He answered with what he hoped was a straight hello. It wasn't.

 

“ _Mr. Argentum? This is Ignis Scientia calling from Lucis Shipping and Transportation. I am calling in regards to your recent interview with us.”_ Prompto swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

 

“Yes? How can I help you?”

 

“ _I am calling to inform you that we have looked over your application and resume. Based on what we have seen on that, plus your interview, we are going to, as you said, 'risk everything'. If you still wish for this position, you will need to arrive next Monday at seven thirty am for training. Will we be expecting you?”_ Prompto almost forgot to respond. They were going to hire him on!

 

“Y-Yes! Of course! Thank you very much!” He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

 

“ _Do not disappoint us, Mr. Argentum. Remember. Monday at seven thirty am. Do not be late.”_ When they hung up, Prompto quickly set an alarm for six am that next Monday morning. He would not be late. He will not disappoint them. They will not regret their decision with hiring him.

 


	2. First Day pt 1-Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! This one is a little longer than the first, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Growing up, the alarm clock was always Prompto's arch nemesis. He lost count of how many alarm clocks his parents had to buy him because they always somehow ended up damaged in some way, shape or form. His grandfather, Cid, use to always joke that his parents spent more on alarm clocks for him than they did their whole wedding.

But now, he was excited to hear his alarm go off. It didn't matter that the sun wasn't even up yet. Prompto found himself waking up prior to his alarm even going off. He sat there, staring at it like a child, waiting for the right time to go wake up their parents on Christmas. Once it hit six am, Prompto listened to the shrill ringing for a second before climbing out of bed and heading towards the shower.

He wanted to take his time, as he usually did. Instead, he found himself taking the fastest shower he had ever taken. Prompto was just too jittery, he was almost afraid to eat. He did eat, nonetheless. It may have been a small meal compared to what he usually ate, but he still did eat.

His outfit, he didn't pick it out to say the least. His cousin, Cindy, came over the day before with arms full of bags. _“You don't have any clothes acceptable for this job besides the one you wore for your interview! There is no way in hell I'm allowing my cousin to wear the same suit Monday through Friday!”_

It took almost five hours to plan out his outfits for the first week. He was looking at the outfit she picked out. It was a dark navy blue button up shirt, with a white tie and black slacks. Business professional, exactly what was in the email he received from Ignis almost immediately after his phone call.

He was dressed within minutes and realized that he was slowly running out of time. Grabbing his black blazer, and messenger bag, Prompto left his small apartment. He locked the door, double checked that he had his car keys, wallet and cell phone before walking down the two flights of stairs.

Prompto's car wasn't much to look at, but it got him from point A to Point B. Cindy and Cid had spent a summer fixing it up for Prompto's graduation gift from High School. Prompto found it hilarious how his cousin would randomly show up out of the blue, just to check on his car. The small car was a two door and ran a little weird, but it was his first car.

Double checking the time on his phone, Prompto figured out that he had thirty minutes until the meeting time. It only took fifteen minutes to get there, which gave him fifteen minutes to collect himself. It was a trait that he picked up from his father. 'Be fifteen minutes early to everything.'

Prompto's father picked it up while in the military and passed it on to Prompto. Prompto took it to heart and it's helped him in many situations.

The car ride was silent, not even the radio was turned on. Prompto was hyper focused on the road, the sun just now beginning to rise over the horizon. Prompto took it in, figuring that this may be the last time he got to see a sun rise for a while. Reds and oranges began to cut through the inky black sky, adding more and more color as light began to fill what was once dark.  
Dawn was Prompto's favorite time of day. His mother would wake him up early every morning just so they could watch the sunrise together. Even now, whenever he would visit home, she would still do the same thing. It was their special moment together, their moment that Prompto would never forget.

Upon arriving at the company, it took Prompto a few minutes to find a parking spot. It was twenty after seven when he finally parked. Grabbing his belongings, he made sure to put his phone on vibrate before walking into the building. He didn't want to be 'that guy' who's phone goes off in the middle of some sort of presentation.

The lady at the front desk gave directions on where to go for orientation, which wasn't that far. He walked in, happy to see that he wasn't the last person to arrive. There was still five minutes prior to the meeting starting.

Prompto checked his phone one last time, seeing that he had a text message from Cindy wishing him good luck on his first day. Chuckling, he put his phone onto rest mode and stuck it in his pocket, just as Ignis walked in. Brief eye contact was made and Prompto received a nod of approval. “I see that everyone is here. Let's get started. I will not be training all of you, as you are from different departments. But, I will be giving you our opening welcome speech. Before I begin, I need for all of you to come up when your name is called and receive this badge from me. It is only temporary as your permanent ones will be given to you at the end of the day, after we get your pictures. Now, starting at the top of the list... Mr. Prompto Argentum.”

Prompto was beginning to believe he was the only one in the company with the last name that begins with the letter A. He stood up and walked to the front of the room, receiving his temporary badge. “It's nice to see that so far, we've made the right decision. Mrs. Anna Barkley.”

Prompto walked back to his desk and secured his badge onto the lapel of his blazer. Looking up, he noticed someone quietly walking into the room. It only took a second to realize that it was Noctis. This time, the eye contact was as brief and he was greeted with a smirk and a nod.

It seemed like Ignis wasn't the only one who was impressed that he had actually showed up.

“That is everyone. Now, here comes the fun part.”

“Don't you mean boring?” Ignis looked over at Noctis and made a face.

“You're the one who made up this presentation.” Noctis just shrugged and made his way to the front of the room. “Would you like to be the one to present it?”

“Nah, you're good.” Prompto could see that Ignis was fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the man who was his boss. How they acted together seemed much more friendly than how it should be between boss and employee.

“Very well. We will be going over the rules for Lucis Shipping and Transportation. Afterwards, we will break for lunch. You will be given only forty five minutes to eat. Food will be provided at the cafeteria. After lunch, you will be separated into your departments and you will then learn the area you will be working in and how to do your jobs. Very simple. Are there any questions before we begin?” Ignis' eye scanned over the crowd. No one raised a hand. “Very well. If you could hit the lights, we can begin.”

It only took a few minutes for Prompto to realize what Noctis meant by boring. Ignis wasn't a boring presenter. The way he spoke was very eloquent and it captured your attention right from the start. But the presentation itself was very long. It seemed like there was a story for every set of rules.

If the printer breaks, call maintenance. Only use the stairs should the elevator be out of service. Each employee was only allotted one pudding cup at lunch. Prompto had to admit, the story behind that last one was quite hilarious.

“And lastly, no work related relationships. This should be a well known rule, no matter where you worked prior. This has always been a rule, since the company first started, but recently, it has been needed to be more enforced. Within the last year, we had a couple who began working here. One in mail, the other at the front desk. When their relationship ended, it did not end well and the one working in the mail room ended up sending explicit photos of their partner to everyone in the building, including Mr. Caelum and myself. The meeting that came afterwards was one none of us wish to repeat and those two have been let go.”

The room became quiet, almost unbearably quiet. It was making Prompto feel a little uneasy. Ignis looked around the room for a second before glancing at his watch. “It is now twelve fifteen. I want you all to return back to this room no later than one. You are dismissed for lunch.”

Once Prompto left the room, he felt as if he could breath easier. That last rule seemed to have put everyone on edge. It was a rule about someone's personal life, but Prompto made it his own personal vow. He would never fall for anyone at the company. He had received this job out of the good graces from the higher ups, he would never do anything to risk losing it.


	3. First Day pt 2- Learning the Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support in this story. I want it to be funny. I've been laughing while writing this. Luna appears in this chapter and she is quite OOC. Thank you again for all of the support so far, I am so grateful for all of it.

Prompto wasn't even sure if the food on his plate was even edible, but he ate it nonetheless. He only stopped halfway through when he swore that he saw something on the tray move that should've been dead a long time ago. He was eating a sandwich for crying out loud! Lettuce shouldn't be moving in the first place!

 

Other employees floated in and out of the cafeteria, some eating the food that was served, others had provided their own meals. Bringing their own lunch seemed like a good idea in Prompto's mind. Maybe they were also served not so dead sandwiches on their first day.

 

Prompto had (somehow) finished his sandwich and was about to start on his little fruit cocktail when the someone walked up to him. “Is this seat taken?” He looked up with a smile. Standing in front of him was a woman with longish blond hair and blue eyes.

 

“Not at all.” She smiled and Prompto took a quick look at her name tag. _Lunafreya Fleuret Accounting._ “I'm Prompto Argentum.” Lunafreya looked up from her meal.

 

“Lunafreya Fleuret, but you can call me Luna. I remember you from the interviews. I wanted to see if you were alright when you left, but they called me in next. I see that it went well for the both of us.” Prompto blushed lightly as he nodded. He had hoped that no one at the interview had noticed him.

 

“It seems like it. Have you ever worked in anything like this before?” Prompto was secretly hoping that he wouldn't be the only newbie to large businesses. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

 

“I have. When I was in college, I did an internship in Altissia for a large corporate medical company. It's where I first began my work in accounting. Four years ago, I moved here to Crown City and started work at Crown City Regal Law Firm and Associates. A few weeks ago, I was offered a position here, but of course, I had to interview. What about you?” Prompto took a drink from his fountain soda, trying to get his thoughts together. He didn't want to talk about his lack of experience. This girl had at least eight years of experience on him and she was offered this job. He had to almost make a complete fool of himself to get this one.

 

Prompto inhaled before he started his answer. “This is my first ever 'real job'. I actually just graduated from college a month ago. Before this, I was a cashier at local burger joints and gas stations.” Prompto could feel Luna staring at him.

 

“Well, you must've said something pretty incredible to get them to hire you right off the bat. Now, I wonder... exactly how much pudding do you have to eat in order to end up sneezing it across the room?” Prompto almost choked on his own pudding cup as he tried to not laugh out loud. He was certain that he found his first work friend.

***

 

“Everyone is here? Excellent! I hope you all did enjoy lunch. Before I forget, every Friday is casual Friday, but that does not mean that you can come to work in your pajamas.” Ignis' eyes traveled over to Noctis, who rolled his own eyes. He was the CEO, he should be allowed to wear what he wanted and when. “Business casual wear. If you have any questions about what that entails, feel free to look it up on the internet. You would be surprised with how much information you can find on there. I have asked one person from each department to come up and give you each a tour. Each person will come up, call out their department. If you are to begin work in said department, you will leave with them. As for myself, I am the head of Accounting. So, the two that were hired for Accounting, please stand up and follow me.”

 

Prompto and Luna both rose from their seats, gathered their belongings and followed Ignis out the door. The made a left turn, passed a few doors before arriving to the elevator. No one was talking and Prompto was starting to feel uneasy once again.

 

The elevator began moving up, not helping Prompto's uneasiness. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that half living sandwich. He swore it was still moving around in his stomach. The elevator stopped on floor seven and Ignis left, causing Luna and Prompto to quickly follow him. He stopped quickly at two doors. He didn't need to say anything, as restrooms were self explanatory.

 

They began walking again and didn't stop until he reached two cubicles, both next to one another. “This is where you two will be working. As you can see around you, you are permitted to decorate how you please. But, you must follow work guidelines when doing so.”

 

Prompto quickly remembered cubicle number thirteen before he was off chasing Ignis once again. He stopped in front of a random door that read 'Staff Break Room'. “Other than lunch, you are allotted two separate ten minute breaks. You may use them whenever you please during the day, but you cannot use one right after the other for a twenty minute break.” There was obviously some story behind that rule. Prompto could only guess what had happened to enforce such a rule.

 

Ignis touched the door that was directly next to it. “This is office supplies. If you can't find something you need in here, file a request with me in my office.” Ignis pointed across the way to another door across the way. Prompto could barely make out the title on the door. “Now, let's get you set up in the system. Once that is finished, then you need to go back down to the ground floor to finish any and all forms, including getting your photo done for your ID cards. Once you are done there, come back here and we can get you started on some simple tasks.”

 

Prompto and Luna were lead back to their desks. The computers were turned on and Ignis lead them step by step on everything they were supposed to do. For Luna, this was all simple, stuff she's done before. As for Prompto... He was struggling a bit more.

 

“So... I stick the numbers in...here?”

 

“No... No. You put the numbers in here. Have you ever used Excel before?” Prompto bit his bottom lip. He could tell that Ignis was already starting to regret giving him the job. “It's really quite simple once you get the hang of it, but we are running out of time. You two need to get downstairs. Go to the main floor and turn right. Look for the door that says Processing and Information. They'll help you. Leave your stuff.”

 

Prompto and Luna looked at each other before standing up. They made sure they had their wallets with them at least before leaving. They walked down the short hallway to the elevator and called it. “So... are you really that bad at Excel... or were you just trying to get closer to the boss man?”

 

Prompto chuckled. “There's a reason I graduated with only a 3.9 GPA. I could never understand spreadsheets.” Luna rose an eyebrow. “I majored in photography, but my mathematics and science scores could've landed me any job I wanted. I picked this one because it's in my hometown and there is a little building not to far from here I want to use as a studio. Plus, this is the closest job I could get to my house.”

 

“Well, if you ever need someone for balancing your budgets, you can always give me a call. Someone needs to be able to use a spreadsheet.” Prompto laughed as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and they were suddenly face to face with Noctis. Prompto could feel his mouth begin to dry up immediately. 

 

“Cracking some jokes?” Prompto didn't know what to say. He stood there, opening and closing his mouth like he knew what to say, but couldn't. Luna saw Prompto floundering and decided to help out.

 

“We were just talking about how Prompto wants to start his own photography business. I volunteered to be a model to get his business started since there needs to be at least one pretty face there.” Noctis chuckled before looking Prompto in the eye.

 

“I don't know about that. It doesn't look like he needs much help.” Was it getting hotter in there? Prompto was certain that it was getting very hot in that moment. Maybe they should turn on the air conditioning... or open a window. More specifically the second one, so he could jump out of it. He usually didn't mind being the center of attention. But now, he just wanted to hide. Why was this guy getting him so flustered? “Well, I'll let you two go on your way. Ms. Fleuret. Mr. Argentum.”

 

They switched places, Prompto and Luna climbing into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Prompto let out a harsh breath of air. “Oh my god. He was so hitting on you! Please, tell me you're straight.” Prompto didn't answer, his blush just growing more intense. “Well then. It looks like I finally got myself a gay best friend. Are we going to go on shopping trips? Have 'ladies' night?”

 

“I'm not like that. I actually hate shopping and I will only participate in a 'ladies' night if there is beer, nachos and action/horror movies. I don't do mani-pedis, make overs, facials-”

 

“Are you sure about that last one?” Prompto made a confused face for a second before choking slightly. He never expected Luna to be like this. Of course, he's only known her for about two hours now. “You're not denying it.”

 

“You don't need to know about my sex life.” Luna just smirked.

 

“We'll see about that. I better be the first one you call when Mr.CEO starts banging you.” Prompto shook his head.

 

“That'll never happen. I'll never risk my career over something as silly as office romance. No thank you.” Luna stared at Prompto before shrugging.

 

“You'll never know. Come on. Let's go become official employees of your future husbands company.” Prompto groaned as Luna grabbed his arm, dragging him along. He grumbled out another 'never gonna happen' as they quickly found the room and walked in. If Prompto didn't know any better, he would've thought he was at a DMV and not in a large corporate building.

 

The employees in the office basically held their hands throughout the process and when they were done, they were informed to return at the end of the work day to gather their new identification cards. “Think I can get my picture retaken? I'm pretty sure I blinked.”

 

Luna laughed as they walked towards the elevator, waving at some of the new employees that were going to get their ID's done. “Nah, I'm sure it's fine. If you did, it'll give everyone something to laugh at during the work day.”

 

Prompto rolled his eyes as they stepped into the elevator. "It's not like they need much more help than what they've been blessed with so far." Prompto motioned towards his body. Luna just shook her head, letting out a small giggle as they returned to their desks.

Not much has happened that day, but Prompto was exhausted and wanted to go home. The rest of the day seemed to have flown by with a mixture of work and playful banter with Luna. Apparently, the fact that he struggled with spreadsheets so much was the funniest thing to Luna, and the others around them. After work, Luna deemed it absolutely necessary that they trade numbers and go out for dinner that night, both Prompto was not allowed to refuse.

 

“So, my new best friend. Tell me about yourself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you all like Luna? Next chapter we'll be getting into Prompto's back story.


	4. Prompto's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to get this up. I've been working on getting things situated for a big move. Anyways, here's Prompto's backstory of some sorts. Don't worry you guys, Promptis will be happening... eventually ;)

Prompto looked up from his beer with a raised eyebrow. He knew that he should've expected the question, but it still came as a slight shock. He heard the question, but it was like his brain refused to acknowledge it. “What?”

 

Luna chuckled, her hand gripping her own glass of whiskey as she sat up more in her seat. “You heard me. Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about you.”

 

Prompto's eyes traveled to his half empty beer glass. “I am no where near drunk enough to tell you everything about me. What exactly do you want to know?”

 

“Like I said, everything. Start at the beginning. Where were you born? When were you born?Or, would you like to just go back and forth? I'll tell you something and you tell me something. But it has to be the same.” Prompto sighed and shook his head.

 

“Nah that's fine. I was born on October twenty fifth on a military base in Niflheim. My father was in the Army and it was his second enlistment. During his first enlistment, he met my mother. He and some friends were driving around and their car broke down just outside of Hammerhead, where my mother is from. My grandfather worked as a mechanic in the shop. My grandmother, mother and aunt all worked in the restaurant next door to it. According to them, it was love at first sight.”

 

“Awe! That's so romantic! Do you look more like your father or mother?”

 

“According to my mom, I'm the spitting image of my dad.” Prompto pulled out his wallet, finding an old photo he kept in there. It was from a family portrait they had done shortly after Prompto was born. He held it over to Luna.

 

“Wow! Talk about carbon copy. Awe! You were such a chubby little baby! It's so cute!” Luna handed the photo back. “Alright! Continue on with the story!”

 

Prompto placed the photo back in its safe spot, returned his wallet to his pocket, and took another sip of his beer. “Okay. So.... right. My mom was sixteen at the time, my dad was twenty. You can see where it would be troubling to my grandparents. They had set some ground rules, to see if my dad was serious about being with my mom. There was also this long series of tests that he needed to pass. Well he passed them, obviously. They dated for two years and when my mom turned eighteen, they got married. A year later, my dad was transferred to Niflheim and six months after that, I was born.

 

“When I turned three, my dad ended up getting hurt really badly. It was during training and one of the other guys were goofing around. My father ended up getting shot.” Prompto watched Luna's eyes widen. “He survived, thankfully.” Luna visibly relaxed. “After he recovered, he was discharged from the military. Where the bullet hit him, it caused him to become permanently paralyzed in his left arm. He has to walk around with it in a sling all the time. Around this time, my aunt had gotten married and had my cousin, Cindy.”

 

“So, any brothers or sisters?”

 

“No, both Cindy and I are only children. Well...actually...you know what, I'll explain it when it comes to that time. But Cindy and I are so close that sometimes we were mistaken for brother and sister. She's three years younger than me, but so much more mature.” Prompto and Luna both shared a laugh that was quieted by them taking a drink. The waiter returned with their meals and new drinks, removing the empty glasses from the table. “Everything was fine for a long time. We moved here to Crown City and soon I started school. I was everything to my father, and he was everything to me. He was my hero, my idol. I wanted to be just like my dad. But after some time... he started to drift from everyone. He wouldn't speak, would hardly eat. Half of the time, when he did speak, it would turn into a yelling match between my parents. Then, he started drinking.

 

“I was... seven at the time. I was so scared of my own father. Then, one day, he just got up and left. We tried looking for him, but to no avail. My mother fell into a depression and I ended up being taken away from her. It was fine at first, but she started to not leave her room for days on end. She was rarely eating and I was the one taking care of her. One of my neighbors found out and reported her for not properly raising her child or something along those lines.

 

“I started living with my grandparents. I was so upset, that I started binge eating. I was eating way more than an eight year old should and I gain a lot of weight. I was never hungry, but I never felt full either. I just felt.. empty. As a way to try and help me, my grandmother got me into photography, a passion of her own. It worked. She then went and spoke to my mom. After that, my mom got some help. Once her life was back together, I was given back to her. We decided that if my dad didn't want to be with us, we'd make our own life, start our own traditions.”

 

“What traditions did you guys start?”

 

“Well, the biggest one is that every morning, we would watch the sun rise. Whenever I go to visit her, we'll still do it. The others kind of fell through, but the sunrise one is still going strong, even after all of these years.” Luna smiled as she cut through his fish.

 

“Awe, that's so sweet. Alright, continue on!”

 

“When I turned twelve, I got tired of being so overweight. So, I started running as a way to lose it. As you can see, it didn't really work that well.” Luna choked on her food as she started laughing. Prompto waited until she calmed down until he started talking again. “By the time I got into high school, I was this thin. I had people coming up and talking to me who wouldn't even spar me a second look the year prior. I also started dating, but it just didn't feel right. I figured it was just because I wasn't dating the right one.”

 

“Is that when you found out?”

 

“Kind of. I didn't really find out until my second year of college. But, prior to me graduating from high school, my grandmother ended up getting really sick. The doctors gave her a month, she lasted about two weeks. During the funeral, my dad finally showed back up.” Luna's shot Prompto a look of disbelief. “I know, right? He wanted to pay his respects and apologize for walking out. My mom was about to give him another chance, but then walked in another woman with three kids right behind her. What set everyone off was that the oldest kid, who was I want to say about eight, called him dad. Turned out, he had been having an affair and ended up getting her pregnant. Instead of coming out and filing for a divorce, he ran off and married her. Both my mom and this lady were staring at each other in shock.

 

“The lady and my mom both turned on my dad and all three had to be escorted out of the funeral. My mom and the lady both returned shortly after, took their seats and the funeral progressed. It was actually kind of amusing. After the funeral, the lady apologized for everything that happened and left. It was the first, and last time we had ever seen them. I guess I could say that I do have a brother and two sisters. They're half and I only somewhat met them one, so... they don't really count. That was also the last time I had ever seen my father, but every lesson he drilled into me prior to leaving still stayed.

 

“Well, I graduated top of my class from high school and was accepted into Crown City University on a scholarship. I could major in any subject I wanted to, as long as I took one math and one science every year. It was my sophomore year when I found out I was gay. My girlfriend at the time and I were together in my room. She wanted to, I thought I did, but I just... I couldn't... I wasn't feeling it. We tried a few more times, but it was hopeless. We broke up, but she ended up setting me up with one of her friends. He was my first boyfriend and we dated up until halfway through our senior year. I was going to stay in Crown City, he was heading for Cape Caem. We kind of fought about it, but it wasn't that big of a fight. But we still broke up. It was mutual. I wanted to try long distance, but he didn't want to even try if we weren't going to be together everyday. We still talk occasionally and I'd have to say, he's one of my best friends.”

 

“Is that why you don't want to date Mr. Caelum? Do you still have feelings for this guy?” Prompto shook his head no. “Then why not?”

 

“Risking my job isn't worth it. If I wasn't working for him, then maybe I'd try, but it's not worth it. I know I've told you this.” Luna pursed her lips as she stared at her empty plate.

 

“Yeah, I know, I know. I have another question.” Prompto nodded his head as Luna looked up at him. “What's with the bar code tattoo?” Prompto looked down to see that he had removed his watched and rolled up his sleeves sometime during the evening. His tattoo was there for all to see.

 

“Oh... it was during my junior year. I had gone out to a party and got really drunk. One of the guys there came up with this brilliant idea to go and get tattoos and we all picked them out for each other. I don't remember who picked mine, or which one I picked for whoever, but the next morning I went to the local store and asked the cashier if she could help me out with figuring out this tattoo. She rang it up. Apparently, it's for a thing of diapers. She found it hilarious, I found it traumatizing. I haven't had the funds to get it removed yet, so I've just been hiding it.” Luna was face first on the table, shaking with laughter.

 

“I-I'm so..so sorry!” Prompto frowned.

 

“No your not.”

 

“You're right! Oh my gosh, diapers! It couldn't have been for like alcohol or even jerky?” Prompto frowned even more. “Sorry, sorry. Okay, I promise to not bring it up. But you do know that the company doesn't have any policies against tattoo's right? Gladiolus Amicitia, Mr. Caelum's right hand man, has like majorly huge tattoo's. I'm talking across his back and down his arms.”

 

“I'm sure they would change their mind once they hear it's from binge drinking. And how do you know that?”

 

“I may or may not be friends with Gladio and Iris. They lived in Altissia. They were actually my neighbors. Iris sent me pictures when he got it done.” Prompto smirked.

 

“Now I have a pretty good idea on how you were offered this job. Alright, it's your turn. Tell me your tragic backstory.” Luna smiled.

 

“Sorry, not much of a backstory here. I was born in Altissia on September fourth. I'm an only child, like you. But, unlike you, I don't have any cousins. My parents are still married, grandparents still alive. Compared to your story, mine is pretty boring.” Prompto made a face that screamed 'I'm not buying it'. Luna sighed as she sat back. “How about we save my story for another time when it's not getting very late and we don't have work the next day.”

 

Prompto looked at his watch and nodded. It was getting really late. “Alright, but you own me a backstory. I'm going to hold you to it.” They grabbed their stuff as Prompto paid the bill. As they left, they promised to send each other a text, letting the other know they made it home safely.

 

As Prompto crashed onto his bed (after sending Luna the text) he let out a deep breath. He didn't want to talk about his past, but he ended up doing it anyways. At least, unlike the last person he told, Luna was sympathetic and didn't try to pity him. Despite what she said, he was certain that Luna's story wasn't as boring as she made it out to be.

 

Prompto reached over to his alarm clock and set it for six am. All he could hope, as he was falling asleep, was that he wouldn't have too much of a hangover. Alcohol never really seemed to agree with him.

 


	5. Noctis' horrible day pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry it's taken me forever to get this up! A lot happened, I won't go into details, but I'll try to update more regularly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as we're getting more into Noctis' side of the story. Warning, slight NSFW in this chapter. Just very slight. Like, you blink and you miss it.

Five a.m. was always too much for Noctis. He never signed up for running a company. His father literally threw it into his lap. Noctis didn't want this, but he was Regis Caelum's only child. Sure, his father could sell the business to anyone, but the one person who wanted the business more than anyone, Noctis wanted to launch into the sun. So, to make sure that the company didn't fall into the hands of Ardyn Izunia, Noctis took over the company.

It made front line papers and was broadcast all across the globe. If Noctis didn't know any better, he would believe that he was taking over as King and not CEO. He could understand all of the hype as well. He was the youngest person to take over a major company within recent years. But, with the celebration came major backlash.

'He's too young.'

'He doesn't know the first thing about running a company.'

'The business is doomed to fail with him at the reigns.'

Lucis Shipping and Transportation lost a lot of business during Noctis' first year. No one wanted to do business with a twenty year old. He almost sold the company right then and there. But, he didn't. Noctis had some major support backing him up. After that first year, business began to increase, slowly until it reached how it was prior to Regis handing over the company.

Noctis had many reasons why he forced himself to wake up at such an ungodly hour, but it was only recently that he looked forward to five a.m.

It was on that early summer day that Noctis didn't expect to be giving an interview to the literal sun itself. As Prompto Argentum took a seat, Noctis became enthralled. It was obvious that Prompto was beyond nervous, but it didn't pull away from the fact that the moment the blonde walked into the room, everything seemed brighter. Everyone seemed... happier, more at ease.

As Prompto talked, Noctis found himself intently listening. He was smart, funny, charming and if Noctis was being honest, really fucking cute. He use to always find freckles annoying and childish, but Prompto could pull them off without even trying. Noctis already knew that he wanted this kid to be working for them, but he completely blew them away with his answer as to why he believed he was a good candidate.

_“You're right. I know I'm nothing special. I know I don't have the experience. But, how is one supposed to gain experience without going through the job first. I could spout excuses left and right with hopes that it will impress you, but in the end of the day, it is your decision. You can either go the safe route, and pick someone with experience. Or, you can risk everything to give this twenty one year old a chance. I won't pretend to be what I'm not to impress you. From experience, I know that is a sure fire way to loosing a job.”_

When Ignis ended the interview with 'we'll call you', Noctis almost wanted to slap him. He could physically see Prompto deflate, his smile was not as bright. The moment the door closed, Noctis turned to Ignis. _"You will hire him!"_

Ignis had just shrugged and called in for the next person for the interviews. The next week was utter hell for Noctis as he was all but forbidden from finding out who was going to be hired. The day the new employees came in for orientation, Noctis found himself being roped into Ignis' extremely boring PowerPoint just so he could see who was hired. The moment he saw Prompto sitting near the back of the room, he knew everything was going to be okay.

He figured that everything was going to be okay when he woke up that morning. 

Noctis went through his routine of getting ready including showering, shaving, getting dressed in his suit and stopping at a fast food place for breakfast. He could hear Ignis yelling at him right in that moment that a greasy slab of meat in between two pieces of bread was not a healthy breakfast. It didn't matter if there was egg on it or not.

Pulling into his parking space, one of the few CEO perks that he really enjoyed. Noctis grabbed his jacket, briefcase, backpack and bag with his breakfast sandwich in it before heading into the building. He greeted the receptionist as he did every morning and made his way over to the elevator. He didn't expect to see Iris at her desk already. Generally she wasn't supposed to arrive until an hour after Noctis did, but he appreciated her showing up early from time to time. "Good morning, Mr. Caelum." 

"Good morning, Iris. What's on the schedule for today?" Iris clicked away at her computer for a few seconds before finding the schedule for that day. He watched as her lips pursed as her eyes glanced over something she knew he wouldn't like.

"Other than your board meeting at eight this morning, you have a lunch date with your father... and Mr. Izunia. After that, at two you have another meeting with the marketing director. After that, you are free for the rest of the day." Noctis bent forward, allowing his head to collide with Iris' desk as hard as it possibly could. There would be a red mark, but he didn't really care. 

Having lunch with his father? Fine, he did that quite a bit. It didn't bother him even in the slightest. But having lunch with Ardyn? He would much rather jump into a blender than have to be seen in public with him. Iris gave him a sad smile as Noctis stood up and gathered his belongings. "Does it say what they want to discuss?"

"It doesn't, but if I were to guess, it's about your future. Not just with the company." Marriage, great. Noctis was growing bored of his father wondering who he's going to pass the company onto. With a groan, Noctis walked to his office and unlocked it.

"Nobody's allowed to bother me until my meeting."

"Yes, sir."

Noctis closed and locked his door before walking over to his desk. Sitting down, he booted up his computer as he pulled out his sandwich and began eating it. The amount of grease coming off from it should be enough to block his arteries and give him a heart attack, right? Honestly, he would prefer anything over his impending lunch date. 

Finishing the sandwich, he cleaned off his hands with the napkins that were provided with the sandwich and logged into his email account. There were emails confirming his meetings for that day, meetings for the rest of the month, and one, from his father, about lunch that afternoon. Reading over the email, he could see that it was, indeed, about his future. But, in a very round about way. His father would never force him into a marriage, but would bring it up at least seven times during the meal to make his point clear that he wanted his son to be married and produce an heir, _very_ soon.

Replying back to the email, confirming that he would be at the restaurant by the given time, he quickly went through the rest of the emails. Upon finishing them up, he sent an alarm for seven thirty, laid his head down on the desk and promptly fell asleep. The more sleep he got, the easier it would be to handle the assholes he was forced to work with.

***

His alarm seemed louder than normal, causing him to almost jump out of his chair. Turning off his alarm, he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings and remembering just where in the fuck he was. Sure enough, it was his office and he had thirty minutes to get cleaned up and make it down four floors to the meeting rooms. He quickly got around and left his office, receiving a thumbs up from Iris as a good luck sign. He would need it dealing with these old men who still believed they had a say in anything that happens in the company. If they weren't so close to retirement, Noctis would've booted them the moment he took control.

Walking into the room, he shook a few hands, greeting everyone he could before taking his seat.

He was fairly happy he took that small nap before this meeting. It was a board meeting, and Noctis always found himself very bored. He wasn't sure how his father survived them, seeing as how they thought the same about all meetings. Regis was being stubborn and not giving his son any tips or tricks on surviving these meetings.

Slowly, the meeting dragged on before coming to a close. It had lasted almost two hours, giving Noctis another two hours of freedom before lunch. Standing up, he spoke with a few of the board members before walking out. He figured he should go and check on some of the other departments, see how they were holding up. It wasn't a distraction technique, he was just truly being a good boss.

It also wasn't definitely a reason to go and see how Prompto was doing. Nope, not at all. He's a fair boss who gave his undivided attention to all of his employees that he possibly could. Not just the embodiment of happiness, and joy who radiated just as brightly as the sun. Nope.

At least, that's what he told himself as he walked to the elevator and made his way to the seventh floor. Walking past the rows of cubicles, he instantly spotted the blond. He couldn't see Prompto's face, but he could tell that he was focus on the numbers in front of him. Noctis continued on his way to the back office, where the door was opened just a crack. Knocking twice, he heard a 'come in' that sounded fairly muffled.

Walking in, he saw Ignis sitting at his desk, slightly flushed. It didn't seem that hot in the office. Maybe he should talk to maintenance about the air. Ignis looked up and looked as if he was struggling to keep a straight face. "H-How can I help you?"

"Just making some rounds before my inevitable lunch date with my father and Ardyn. Wanted to see how the other departments were holding up." Noctis watched as Ignis tried to sneak a hand down under the desk, doing something under there that Noctis really didn't want to know. "Well, it looks as if everything is fine here. I'll be going now."

Noctis left and Ignis looked under the desk. "Are you serious? Our boss was just here!"

Gladio just looked up with a shrug and a grin before pulling Ignis back into his mouth. They both knew that Noctis was a little slow when it came to relations such as this, but it didn't hurt to be too careful.

***

The restaurant was way too fancy to just be a casual lunch. Spotting his father and Ardyn, Noctis tried to not scowl at the latter as he walked up to the table, greeted by grins from both of them. "Ah, Noctis! I'm so glad you could join us."

"Dad. Cut the bullshit and just tell me why you asked me to come here, with _him_ no less." Regis sighed and shook his head. He was hoping to at least order their food before being forced to just go straight into the reason for lunch.

"Very well. Mr. Izunia and I asked for you to come to lunch with us to discuss the future of the business." Noctis rolled his eyes. He swore up and down that he was twenty five, and not fifteen. "I am being very serious here. When I was your age, your mother and I already had you! You have yet to show any interest in any woman I've tried to send your way." Well, there was a very good reason for that. He was currently trying to find a way to woo a certain blonde boy without loosing the company, or him loosing his job. "Therefore, I am forced to give you an ultimatum."

"Seriously Dad?"

"I'm serious, Noctis. I may no longer be the CEO, but I still have say in what happens to the company. I am giving you until your thirtieth birthday. Seems reasonable enough? You must meet a respectable girl, marry her and produce an heir before you turn thirty. If not, I'll be forced to sign the business over to Mr. Izunia." Noctis rose from his seat, causing his legs to his the table and for his water glass to become knocked over.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're forcing me to choose between two things I don't want!"

"It's not a matter of what you want, it's a matter as to who will run the company after you pass. There is nothing wrong with getting married."

"I know that." Noctis sat back down. "I want to get married, but not to a girl." He watched as both Ardyn and his father's eyes widened. "I didn't want to tell you this way, but... Dad, I'm gay. I can't marry someone I don't want to, and I don't want to give up the business to _him_ of all people. Just..." Noctis stood back up. "Just let me do things the way I want to. I'll get married when I want to, and maybe we can adopt. Or use a surrogate mother. Don't force me into something just because it's what you did."

Noctis left the restaurant, not looking back at all, even as his father was calling out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. Thank you to all of you who stuck with me!


End file.
